Piccolo
Piccolo is a male Namekian, and a Pro Hero, currently ranked No. 15. Piccolo owns his own agency, called the Piccolo Hero Office. and currently employs, Videl Satan, Itsuka Kendo and Pony Tsunotori as interns. Appearance: Piccolo is a very tall and muscular Namekian. While greatly resembling his father/incarnation, he is noticeably shorter and somewhat thinner. He also has a more solid facial structure with less pronounced cheekbones and a straight nose. From the time he is a young adult onward, Piccolo wears a dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi (red in the manga). When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it. Personality: His general demeanor has always been a stern, if not grumpy, with an indifferent attitude towards others. Piccolo rarely smiles and enjoys solitude. Piccolo is frequently seen meditating in quiet places and drinking thawed ice water in the north area. However, he shows a noticeable cockiness when fighting. He can also be very and confrontational toward people, showing very direct and honest opinions about a situation or an individual. Powers and Abilities: Piccolo is the most powerful Namekian, with Grand Elder Guru remarking him to be a prodigy amongst prodigies, and even strong enough to stand up to Super Saiyans. Quirk - Namekian: *'Regeneration' - The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. *'Healing' - It allows the user to heal another being's wounds and restore them to somewhat full strength. *'Demon Hand' - A Namekian user stretches their arms by expanding and contracting the cells in their body through willpower. This allows them to grab and attack opponents that are out of the normal reach of the user's outstretched arms. Fighting Techniques: * Special Beam Cannon - The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough ki to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the user performing the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. * Masenko - The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. * Scatter Shot - First, Piccolo swings his arms apart and charges an energy sphere in each hand. Then, he yells "Scatter Shot!" as he fires multiple energy spheres against the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Hellzone Grenade - Piccolo charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them.Category:Character History: Piccolo employed and trained Gohan, for an internship and during his work studies, while Gohan was a student at U.A. High School.Category:Male Category:Namekian Category:Pro Hero Category:Piccolo Hero Office Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Internship Employers